X-over Arpeggio of Blue Steel Challenges
by MM Browsing
Summary: This is just a X-over challenge of Code Geass and Arpeggio of Blue Steel


Challenges

Title (proposed):

1. Arpeggio of Black Steel

2. Code Geass of Black Steel

3. Zero &the Fog Fleet

Pairings: N/A

Summary: This story Lelouch found a mental models core with nanomaterial. You can have it that Lelouch found it inside a hidden ancient cave or temple or however how he fined it. You can decide when Lelouch get the mental models and when he launch his attack in the sea as long it before Lelouch become age 17. Or Lelouch got the core disguise as a necklace that contains nanomaterial as an heirloom from his mother side recently activated when Lelouch was badly injury.

Learning how it work Lelouch build his personal army against Britannia. Like the 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel' cannon Lelouch use the Fog fleet to conquer the sea and make the blockade around Britannia.

After securing the sea he then goes to Area 11 to make a Resistance cell called the black knights to free Japan or you can also use the Fog fleet to create land base weapon and vehicle to be Lelouch army instead. There are three goal Lelouch plan to do with Japan.

One, is to capture Cloves to get answer, it can also be Lelouch stumble CC later.

Two, make Lloyd and his crew to work for Lelouch. Or don't let Lloyd invention and data be used for Britannia like Lancelot frame.

Three, become a shadow leader on the new free Japan to make it grow and prosper. Later Lelouchdo similar method with other nation like Chinesefederationand E.U.

Now for the writers need to think about is which character in 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel' you want to bring in the code geass world which most likely the mental model that will partner with Lelouch.

Since Lelouch already have his Fog fleet and mental models it will be a lot different how the canon version of code geass will be play out. You can decide is lelouch should get geass or different power and how should ohgi team be treated as core member or just another foot soldier.

As for pairing you can decide if Lelouch should be with one of the 'Arpeggio of Blue Steel' mental model character or CG character or simply to harem route. But please no yaois.

Inspiration Tip: you can read the first chapter calls 'The Adventures of Captain Nemo' by sephiroth12285. It will be a good start up for the sea.

-Promo excerpt-

Code Geass x Arpeggio of Blue Steel

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar.

The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, and now Britannia looms as the world's only to Japan's underground resources called Sakuraditebecame a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.

In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little three months' time Japan became a dominion of the Empire.

The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name.

Area 11

The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

In the middle of the barren field Lelouch declare this to his friend, "I swear... I swear, Suzaku, so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

Displaying Knightmare prowlers in Area 11 once call Japan other nations quickly realize that knightmare will become the primarily military weapon in the world and soon start making their own version of knightmare while Britannian continue conquering other land unopposed by it might until a fleet of ships shatter the view of military weapon inclusive knightmare.

Anunidentified fleet of ghost ships with unknown origin armed with advanced technology and weapons, known collectively as the "Fleet of Fog" or "Fog Battleship", mysteriously appeared all around the sea and easily vanquished the world's naval forces in year 201X. The Fleet of Fog imposes a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, and thus preventing humanity from traveling across the didn't have the technology to fight such a fleet not even Britannian mighty and pride Knightmare or aqua Knightmare proof futile against it. Every continent and island was cut off from one another. Human civilization and prosperity took a big step back.

Without the support of Britannian homeland all other area number in their solid control is now being shaking. With their weapon and men become limited the military men and nobles begin to show fear, fearing being over thrown as the masses out number them greatly,fewBritannian realize is only a matter of time.

With the war in E.U. the remaining Britannianmilitary are corner while the Fog blockades the Britannian homeland support, many military menrecognize they will not survive long against E.U.

The date was August 10 in the year 201X of the Imperial Calendar.

First time ever since the Fog fleets dominate the sea, landmass weapon from the Fog attack Area 11. Just as the Fog advanced tech and weapons proof their superior in the sea, it war machine proof it superiorityin the mainland. The Fog's forces devastated the Britannianmilitary;their tanks, aircraft, even their prideKnightmare couldn't stand up to it thusBritanniandefense line were easily broken. In one month time Area 11 become a dominion of the Fog fleet.

The Fog gives a message to the newscaster that there will be a media conference to the world from their leader. As the aircraft land a person dress in black and wear a mask come out. Once he has the camera point at him, he says his name "I'm Zero, leader of the Fog fleet and emperor of the sea." That moment on the world has change and the balance of power has shafted.


End file.
